


Cat's Cradle

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for hardtime100 challenge #01:  Good Boy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cat's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> written for hardtime100 challenge #01: Good Boy

  
He would be the first to admit theirs wasn’t the most exemplary life. Somewhere along the way it had fallen just short of expectations and it gnawed at him each day.

Yet when he looked at his kids he felt nothing short of pride. He loved them with an intensity he never thought humanly possible and knew it was his mission to not let them fall prey to the same vices that took down so many others.

“Hank, don’t hit your brother!”

He watched them grudgingly settle down for breakfast.

 _Yeah,_ he thought, _I’m going to do right by them._

 __

  



End file.
